


Three

by xoneworldx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Homosexuality, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polygamy, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoneworldx/pseuds/xoneworldx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo feels exceptionally lucky that he gets to have two people he loves most in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

**Author's Note:**

> This fic includes explicit sexual content, homosexuality, and polygamous relationships. Don't read if this offends you. If it doesn't, then I hope you enjoy this! ^_^

There was something in the way Yixing would pout cutely when he was concentrating hard on something that made him seem like the most beautiful person in the world, and Kyungsoo loved it. Then there was the dimple-thing that happened whenever he smiled that just radiated a misleading innocence from Yixing and Kyungsoo doubted there was another word better-fitting for it than perfect. 

Kyungsoo often suffered from the stiffness in his shoulders and back from his bad posture, which he would eventually fix, but until then Yixing often gave him the best massages that just made Kyungsoo melt beneath his touch. 

And then there was the kissing that would ensue during, and sometimes continued afterwards.   
And then usually it would lead to something more than simply kissing. Just thinking about those intimate moments made Kyungsoo flush profusely. Behind closed doors, Yixing was quite the passionate lover, Kyungsoo had to admit, the way Yixing’s dancing hips would rock against his and damn, Kyungsoo could hardly get enough. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” the Chinese man purred into Kyungsoo’s ear as he brushed a stray hair from the wide-eyed man’s face while he watched Kyungsoo cook over the hot stove. 

Kyungsoo’s cheeks heated noticeably, making Yixing grin as he appreciated the added color to the other’s skin. “Ah, nothing. Just thinking.”

“Thinking about what?”

“…Thinkingaboutyou.”

Yixing leaned in, brushing his lips against Kyungsoo’s soft left cheek, before wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. 

“You’re just the cutest thing, Kyung.”

“Stop it, I’m cooking.”

“No, I wanna hug you, bǎobèi. You’re so cuddly.”

Kyungsoo’s working hand stopped stirring the frying vegetables as he let the Chinese word said so sweetly overtake him, fogging his mind. Special words like that said in Yixing’s mother tongue always managed to get the better of him every time. 

“I think those are probably done,” Yixing commented over his shoulder.

Kyungsoo returned to reality and quickly finished his work before grabbing three plates and setting them on the table. 

“Time to eat.”

 

It’s a lazy day for Kyungsoo as he claims his position as the couch master, clad in his Batman boxers as he flips through the TV channels. He knew he totally looks like a bum, but it’s his day off and he’ll spend it as he pleases, and munching on Cheetos. 

And it’s a Sunday, so he’s not alone in the apartment he remembers as there’s a dip in the couch seat and an arm flinging around his shoulders. He’s about to greet the person, but Minseok takes Kyungsoo’s hand and licks his cheese littered fingers, and Kyungsoo bites his lips to hide the fact that he’s kinda sort of enjoying it. 

“Good morning,” Minseok finally says once he’s finished licking Kyungsoo’s fingers clean.   
“Cheetos for breakfast?”

“Don’t judge, they’re delicious.”

Minseok grins and snuggles into Kyungsoo’s side, the flannel material of his pajamas feeling warm against Kyungsoo’s bare side. “What’s the plan for today?” Minseok asks while he watches the commercials play. 

Kyungsoo sighs as he thinks. “Not sure. I was thinking of probably watching movies all day or maybe reading a book.”

“We could explore the outside world a bit today.”

“But I did that yesterday,” Kyungsoo whines loudly, causing Minseok to laugh at him. 

Minseok kisses Kyungsoo’s cheek and nuzzles hos nose against the soft skin. “Yeah, but we could get Starbucks.”

Kyungsoo ponders for a minute before giving in with a reluctant sigh. “Fine. But I also want a bagel.”

“We’ll go to that café a couple blocks away. They have the pepperoni ones there.”

“I want mine with extra cheese.”

“It’s a date.”

They walk together hand in hand, fully clothed of course despite Kyungsoo’s insistent arguments of wanting to spend the entire day in just his boxers. But Minseok is a master of persuasion. 

 

Its nights like these when Kyungsoo feels the most loved in the entire world, completely bare and sharing intimacy. He’s on the bed, pulled onto Yixing’s lap to straddle the Chinese man’s hips while his lover is leaving a trail of wet kisses down his neck before suckling on Kyungsoo’s collar bone, emitting pleasured moans from him. 

Thoroughly aroused, Kyungsoo reveled in the strong hands that caressed the skin on his torso and his back as he rolled his hips against the man beneath him, rubbing their hardness together. 

“Cào!” Yixing gasped, tightening his grip on Kyungsoo’s waist. “Kyungsoo, wǒ ài nǐ.”

“I need more,” Kyungsoo whinnied, the pulsating ache in his groin becoming almost unbearable, and shit he really needed to be fucked. 

Sensing his urgency, Yixing flipped them so Kyungsoo was on his back, pressed against the bed and legs being draped over Yixing’s shoulders. Kyungsoo huffed, cock twitching in anticipation with Yixing so far south. He hummed in satisfaction when Yixing flicked his tongue around Kyungsoo’s awaiting hole, rimming the ring of muscles. Gripping the bed sheets with his fists, Kyungsoo let himself enjoy the pleasure that was graciously being given to him.

“I see you’ve started without me,” Minseok called from behind them as he exited the bathroom, leaning against the wall as he watched pair on the bed, his hair wet from his shower. 

Yixing snorted, “You were talking way too long, idiot.”

Kyungsoo watched the beads of water dripping from Minseok’s hair onto his bare chest, leaving wet trails down his front and shining in the light. Kyungsoo shamelessly released another moan from his lips, catching the other man’s attention, and Minseok smirked. 

“I think someone’s eager to finally see you,” Yixing commented, noticing Kyungsoo’s cock twitch once more. “Come, Seok, join the fun.”

“My pleasure,” Minseok hummed, taking a spot on the bed and closed the distance between his and Kyungsoo, attaching their mouths together. The elder man ran his hand down to Kyungsoo’s chest, pinching one of Kyungsoo’s erected nipples, another moan pouring from Kyungsoo as their massaged their wet tongues together, a string of saliva dribbling down their chins. 

Kyungsoo then gasped when he felt Yixing’s erected appendage pressed against his slick hole, teasing his entrance and Kyungsoo threw his head back impatiently. “Yixing, please,” he begged, eager for his ass to be filled. 

Minseok chuckled at Kyungsoo’s submissive self, completely turned on by the younger male. “Go on, Xing,” he said, motioning for the Chinese man to continue, “Soo needs you in him. Look at how bad he wants it.”

“You’re so dirty, I love it,” Yixing said to both of his partners, and pulled Kyungsoo’s legs around his waist, before slowly pushing his throbbing self into Kyungsoo’s tight hole, both men groaning. 

Minseok leaned down to his Kyungsoo once more before pushing his shaft into Kyungsoo’s unsuspecting mouth, gasping at the vibrations from the younger’s vocal noises surrounding his hardness. Minseok caresses the top of Kyungsoo’s head, stroking the man’s soft hair encouragingly. 

Kyungsoo sucks on the man’s appendage that’s in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the twitching muscle while he moans with each of Yixing’s thrusts. Sometime is the midst of their love making, Minseok switches positions, straddling Kyungsoo’s sides with Minseok still in the younger’s mouth, and Minseok has attaches his own mouth of Kyungsoo’s cock, returning the favor and sucking hard. 

Minseok looks up and notices the lustful Yixing is giving him and smirks, moaning loudly which makes Yixing lick his lips. Minseok momentarily releases Kyungsoo’s cock from his mouth but continues stroking it with his hands, and leans upward to connect his and Yixing’s mouths, suckling on the Chinese man’s lower lip. “You taste so sweet, Xing-ah,” Minseok coos into the man’s ear, making Yixing grin. “How can it taste so sweet, but be so dirty?”

“Bì zuǐ,” Yixing growled before grabbing a fistful of Minseok’s hair and pulling his in for another kiss. 

“Ah!” Kyungsoo suddenly gasped, nails digging into Minseok’s thighs. “Yixing, harder! Please!”

Yixing smirked and roughly thrust into Kyungsoo again, making the submissive man mewl in pleasure. “Ah, so right there,” he said slyly before jerking his hips again and again. 

Minseok pulled himself off Kyungsoo, continuing to stroke the younger before aligning Kyungsoo’s erection to his entrance, not caring that he hadn’t been prepped beforehand. Receiving a swift from Yixing first, Minseok then lowered himself onto Kyungsoo’s cock, groaning is discomfort before rocking his hips on Kyungsoo, sucking the younger man’s appendage inside him. 

“Shit, Seok-ah!” Kyungsoo cried out as he cock delved inside the elder, the hotness completely covering himself. He’d heard Yixing curse again in his mother tongue as he watched Minseok fuck himself atop Kyungsoo and reached down to swiftly swat his hand against Kyungsoo’s thigh, the sudden contact making the other moan again loudly. 

The room was hot and stuffy, and completely filled with moans from the three men and the sound of their skin smacking against one another. It wasn’t long until Kyungsoo was nearly ready to come, whining loudly as Yixing continuously brushed against his prostate. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum!” he cried as Yixing’s movement became faster along with Minseok bouncing on his throbbing cock. 

“Cum inside me, Soo,” Minseok panted, loving the way the younger’s dick was pulsating inside him. 

Yixing gripped onto Kyungsoo tighter as he pounded into the man faster while he chanted urgently himself, “Láile! Láile!”

Kyungsoo came hard, releasing his hot seed into Minseok’s awaiting cavity, then gasped as he felt Yixing suddenly release inside him with erratic thrusts. Panting heavily, Yixing pulled Minseok off Kyungsoo and laid him down beside the man before taking Minseok’s aching cock into his mouth and sucking him off. Minseok whined as he felt himself get close, and though Kyungsoo was tired, he joined Yixing down below and inserted his fingers into the elder’s throbbing hole. Minseok moaned loudly at the combined stimulation, reaching his own orgasm quickly, squirting his cum into Yixing mouth which the other lapped up obediently. 

The three men collapsed beside one another, Yixing and Kyungsoo curling into Minseok’s sides as they all caught their breath during their post-sex cuddles.

It was a while before anyone spoke, but Kyungsoo was the first one to spit his words out. 

“I love you,” he said to the both men. “Fuck, I love you both so much.”

Yixing giggled before reaching over and patted Kyungsoo’s squishy cheek while Minseok kissed the top of Kyungsoo’s head. “You’re always so mushy after sex,” Yixing cooed endearingly,   
“You’re so cute.”

“He is, isn’t he?” Minseok agreed, smiling widely at the blushing Kyungsoo. He turned to Yixing then and gave him a swift kiss. “You’re just as cute, though.”

“Hush, you,” Yixing said, sticking his tongue out. “Kyunggie, I think we should ditch this loser. I can’t handle his sap.” 

Kyungsoo simply rolled over to kiss him quiet, lying atop Minseok, not that the elder minded. “We should do this again in the morning.”

“You’ve created a monster, Xing!” Minseok exclaimed, kicking the Chinese man in the shin.   
“Your constant need for sex has affected Soo!”

Yixing winked at the elder. “We’re going to fuck you in the morning, so you better get some sleep now, Ge.”

Minseok flushed a deep red color while Kyungsoo fell into a fit of laughter, giving Yixing a high five. Minseok was certain he was in love with two devils. 

The morning was definitely filled with much excitement, that’s for sure.


End file.
